I'm Your Daddy
by scorpiorita
Summary: Park Chanyeol seorang pekerja keras hingga di usianya yang lebih dari 30 tahun belum juga menikah. Chanyeol menerima permintaan orang tuanya untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun, seorang janda beranak satu bernama Sehun. Apa yang membuat Chanyeol mau menerima pernikahan itu? CHANHUN - CHANBAEK. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Main pairing : Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Other pairing : Park Chanyeol x girl! Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Age gap, Daddy kink**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Chanyeol sayang, mau sampai kapan kau menyendiri?"

Obrolan yang selalu Chanyeol dengar di setiap kali ia menyempatkan makan malam bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tetap fokus dengan makanan yang ada di piringnya. Sama sekali tak menatap ke arah ayah dan ibunya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Umurmu sudah 30 lebih bahkan hampir 40 tahun, apa kau tak mendambakan memiliki keluargamu sendiri?" tambah sang ayah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, meletakkan garpu dan pisau yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk makan.

"Selalu aku bilang, aku mencintai pekerjaanku dan aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan sebuah keluarga. Itu hanya akan menambah beban pikiranku. Lagipula ayah dan ibu juga belum bisa menerima statusku kan?" Chanyeol meneguk air putihnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dari ruang makan.

"Chanyeol.." panggil ibunya lirih.

"Aku lelah. Maaf." Chanyeol naik ke lantai dua rumahnya, tempat di mana kamarnya berada.

Chanyeol baru saja pulang, sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk melewati jam makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya. Lebih tepatnya atas permintaan sang ibu. Chanyeol sudah mengira pasti makan malam itu akan berujung pada pembicaraan soal jodohnya. Chanyeol memang sudah nyaman dengan pekerjaannya meski sering membuat dirinya pulang larut malam. Chanyeol merasa dengan kehidupan yang seperti itu malah akan membuatnya tidak bisa fokus kalau di sisi lain dia harus memikirkan urusan pasangan, anak, bahkan rumah tangganya. Toh karirnya juga sudah sukses dan ia sudah bisa mencukupi kehidupannya sendiri. Apartemen dan kendaraan pribadi juga sudah dimilikinya dari jerih payah ia sendiri. Berkarir dari nol hingga sekarang.

Ah, soal keturunan. Bagi Chanyeol, anak dari dirinya atau bukan itu tak masalah. Orang tuanya menginginkan cucu padahal sebenarnya sang kakak sudah memilii dua orang anak. Chanyeol malah berpikir lebih baik jika ia mengadopsi karena secara tidak langsung itu juga termasuk mensejahterakan kehidupan anak-anak tidak mampu bukan?

.

oOo

.

Pagi harinya Chanyeol sudah siap berangkat menuju kantor. Ia tak mau banyak bicara selama jam sarapan. Chanyeol sengaja tak membuka pembicaraan apapun.

"Chanyeol.. bisakah kita bernegosiasi?" celetuk sang ayah tiba-tiba.

"Kalau ini soal pasangan hidupku, lebih baik aku pergi ke kantor sekarang"

"Chan tunggu!" sang ayah menggenggam tangan anaknya, menghalangi untuk beranjak.

"Maaf ayah. Aku harus segera berangkat. Apa lagi yang mau ayah katakan?" Chanyeol menatap dingin.

Ayah Chanyeol menatap anaknya dengan keyakinan, " Baik. Ayah terima tentang statusmu tapi dengan syarat"

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi.

"Menikahlah dengan anak teman ayah. Dia janda beranak satu. Ayah tak menuntutmu memiliki keturunan darinya, tapi rawatlah anak dari janda itu seperti anakmu sendiri" ayah Chanyeol lalu menutup matanya perlahan, berusaha tak menyesali keputusannya.

"Apa kalian sedang memaksaku untuk menikah? Ya Tuhan.. aku tidak bisa menjamin kehidupan wanita itu terlebih lagi anak yang dia miliki" Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya yang sudah terpasang rapi.

"Tapi kau pernah bilang kau bisa mengadopsi anak kan? Lalu apa bedanya?!" sang ayah meninggikan nada bicaranya. Dan ibu Chanyeol hanya bisa berurai air mata mendengar keputusan sang ayah, memikirkan bagaimana anaknya akan menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ia cintai.

"Terserah kalian! Aku pergi.." Chanyeol meraih ponselnya di meja makan dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Kau menyetujui itu nak?" tanya ibunya memastikan.

"Tapi aku tak menjamin kebahagiaan janda itu dan anaknya".

.

oOo

.

Sekitar satu minggu setelah perbincangan itu, Chanyeol mengalah dengan keputusan ayahnya. Menerima pertunangan dengan seorang wanita bernama Baekhyun dan memiliki seorang anak bernama Sehun yang baru berusia 18 tahun. Dua minggu setelahnya, akhirnya mereka menikah tanpa ada pesta besar-besaran. Hanya pemberkatan dan syukuran bersama keluarga dekat mereka.

Dengan pernikahan dadakan ini setidaknya Chanyeol merasa beruntung karena anak dari janda bermarga Byun itu ternyata sudah besar, toh dia tak perlu repot merawatnya dari kecil. Yang Chanyeol tahu jandanya Baekhyun itu karena suaminya meninggal. Baekhyun sudah menjadi janda sejak setahun lalu. Mendengar tawaran dari orang tuanya, Baekhyun sempat ragu dengan pernikahan itu meski akhirnya menerima karena tahu kehidupan Chanyeol yang sangat mapan. Setidaknya Baekhyun memiliki tempat untuk bergantung, terutama untuk masa depan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri juga tak mau ambil pusing soal siapa yang akan menjadi ayah tirinya. Setelah malam pertunangan itu, Sehun sudah berani mengancam Chanyeol agar tidak mencampuri urusannya setelah ia resmi menjadi ayahnya. Sehun hanya meminta haknya sebagai seorang anak itu terpenuhi termasuk biaya pendidikannya. Baekhyun juga meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa Sehun bukan anak yang nakal seperti anak laki-laki lain yang mungkin biasa keluar malam, mabuk-mabukan, atau bahkan terlibat pencurian.

"Oke, aku baru saja membeli apartemen ini karena apartemenku yang lama tidak akan cukup kalau kita tinggal bertiga di sana. Sehun, kau boleh memilih kamarmu sendiri yang di sebelah mana. Dan kau Baek, meski kau sudah menjadi istriku, aku tetap ingin tidur terpisah darimu. Kau bebas memilih di mana kamarmu. Tugasmu sebagai istri adalah seperti istri pada umumnya tapi aku tidak mau berhubungan dengamu" jelas Chanyeol begitu mereka pindah ke apartemen baru.

"Ke.. kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah sah?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak ku cintai. Bersyukurlah karena aku sudah bersedia menopang hidupmu"

"Aku ambil kamar yang di ujung sana, a.. ayah" Sehun belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu kepada ayah barunya.

"Pergilah.."

Sehun menyeret koper besarnya menuju kamar yang paling ujung dekat kamar mandi. Setidaknya kalau ingin dia ingin buang air tidak perlu berjalan terburu-buru.

"Baiklah.. aku ambil yang paling depan" Baekhyun menunjuk ruangan yang ada di dekat ruang tamu.

Sisanya, Chanyeol mengambil kamar yang ada di hadapan kamar Sehun. Ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil daripada kamar utama yang dipilih Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli, setidaknya dia punya kamarnya sendiri.

"Ah iya, kalau ada yang kurang di kamar kalian, serahkan saja daftarnya nanti biar ku beli untuk kalian semua!" ujar Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk kamar masing-masing dan merapikan segalanya.

.

oOo

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan pernikahan itu berlalu. Baekhyun mulai membiasakan diri dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang sering berangkat terlalu pagi dan pulang hampir tengah malam. Tidak jauh berbeda kehidupannya setelah menikah dengan sebelumnya. keluarga kecilnya itu hanya lengkap di rumah ketika hari Minggu tiba, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol lebih sering berkutat di dalam kamar pribadinya dan hanya akan keluar ketika ia butuh ke kamar mandi atau jam makan tiba. Chanyeol sendiri masih enggan dengan pernikahan itu. Sehun sendiri juga tak terlalu peduli dengan adanya Chanyeol di rumah atau tidak, kebutuhan-kebutuhan pribadinya dipenuhi Chanyeol saja dia sudah bersyukur.

"Chan.." Baekhyun menghadang Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mandi paginya.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah hari ini aku pulang? Aku rindu orang tuaku.."

"Pulanglah, tak apa. Nanti aku bisa membeli makanan di luar. Kau mau pakai mobilku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Biar aku naik bus kota saja"

"Oke, berhati-hatilah di dalam kendaraan umum"

Lalu Chanyeol mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya yang ia letakkan di kamar.

"Baek!"

"Ya?"

"Ini ambillah, untuk ongkos perjalananmu dan belikan sesuatu untuk kedua orang tuamu" kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan lembaran uang yang ia ambil tadi.

"Terima kasih. Sehunie, apa kau mau ikut eomma?" tanya Baek pada anak lelakinya yang sedang asyik menatap televisi di ruang tengah.

"Tidak eomma. Aku di sini saja. Ini hari libur dan aku malas mandi terlalu pagi. Aku ingin bersantai" jawab Sehun sambil meneguk jus apelnya.

"Ya sudah. Jangan nakal pada ayahmu ya" Baekhyung mengacak rambut anaknya, "dan Chan, titip Sehun. Kalau dia menyusahkan, telpon saja aku"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, benar saja kalau Sehun memang bermalas-malasan hanya menghabiskan harinya di depan televisi setelah sarapan seadanya yang sudah disiapkan ibunya. Sementara jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

"Sehun ah.. kau tidak mandi? Ini sudah siang" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya sejak ibunya pergi tadi.

"Malas. Buat apa mandi kalau aku hanya menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah.." jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Yakin mau di rumah saja seharian?" Chanyeol duduk di sebelah anak tirinya itu lalu meneguk soda yang baru ia ambil dari kulkas.

"Memangnya mau apa?"

"Kita makan siang di luar? Ya sekaligus momen pengakraban kita. Bagaimana? Kau boleh minta apa saja"

"Benarkah? Aku boleh minta apa saja?" tanya Sehun antusias.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk mantap.

"Oke ayah! Aku mandi dulu" Sehun mencium pipi Chanyeol lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan bersiul-siul.

 _Ibumu benar, kau itu anak yang manis dan tak banyak bertingkah. Beruntunglah dia memiliki putra sepertimu, tak meyusahkan orang tua. Kau memang manis, Sehun._ Gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

Jadilah di siang hari itu Chanyeol dan Sehun pergi berjalan-jalan berdua. Chanyeol menuruti apa saja keinginan Sehun. Chanyeol merasa gemas dengan tingkah Sehun ketika makan. Dia tak tahu kalau ternyata Sehun yang bertubuh ramping itu ternyata doyan makan. Menu yang dipilih Sehun sebenarnya adalah menu yang biasa ada di pusat perbelanjaan tapi cara Sehun melahapnya sudah seperti orang yang berhari-hari tidak makan dan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Oke. Setelah aku memenuhi keinginanmu untuk makan Japanese food, lalu apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun mengelus perutnya karena kekenyangan.

Sehun terdiam memandang sekeliling.

"Jangan ragu. Katakan saja. Aku kan sudah berjanji memenuhi kebutuhan hidupmu"

"Aku ingin baju baru" kata Sehun ragu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" sengaja atau tidak, Chanyeol pun menggandeng tangan Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. Sehun belum pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol sekalipun dia sudah berstatus menjadi ayahnya.

Chanyeol terus menggandeng Sehun masuk ke dalam sebuah toko pakaian yang biasa menjadi langganannya.

"Di.. di sini?" Sehun memandang brand yang tertera di depan toko itu dengan ragu.

"Ya, kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Bukankah di sini mahal?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan membelikan segela kebutuhanmu kan? Pilihlah yang kau suka, Hunie.." Chanyeol mendorongnya masuk ke dalam toko.

Deg! Lagi-lagi Sehun terkejut dengan sebutan yang Chanyeol berikan. Baru sebentar ia menjadi ayahnya tapi mengapa sudah merasa begitu akrab?

"Aku tunggu di sini dan silahkan berkeliling. Tunjukkan padaku bagaimana seleramu" lalu Chanyeol duduk di sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari meja kasir.

Dari kejauhan Chanyeol melihat Sehun sibuk berkeliling di sisi toko yang memajang kemeja pria. Sehun memilih 4 buah kemeja dan membawanya ke kamar ganti yang tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol menunggu.

Setiap kali Sehun mencoba masing-masing kemeja, ia selalu menunjukkan pada Chanyeol terlebih dahulu dan Chanyeol selalu mengacungkan jempolnya untuk itu.

"Jadi bagus yang mana?" tanya Sehun begitu selesai mencoba semua.

"Semua bagus. Tampak pas dan cocok di tubuhmu"

"Tapi kita tidak mungkin membeli semuanya.." Sehun mendengus.

"Kenapa tidak? Jangan sungkan, Sehun. Aku kan ayahmu. Ayo kita bayar saja semua!" Chanyeol mengambil 4 buah baju itu dari tangan Sehun dan langsung membawanya ke meja kasir.

"Nah sudah. Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol setelah membayar semuanya.

"Hmm.. terserah Ayah saja. Apa yang ayah berikan untukku hari ini sudah cukup jadi sekarang giliranku memenuhi keinginan Ayah mau pergi ke mana.."

"Baiklah. Kita kembali saja ke mobil sekarang"

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika mereka keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan. Chanyeol menyetir mobilnya menuju pinggiran kota sambil berbagi banyak cerita dengan Sehun. Sehun juga tak ragu membuka tentang bagaimana dirinya meski awalnya ia sempat punya pikiran kalau ayah tiri itu galak dan hanya menginginkan ibunya saja. Tapi Sehun salah, Chanyeol begitu baik dan peduli padanya. Chanyeol orang yang ramah.

"Kenapa Ayah membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sehun begitu keduanya sampai di sebuah bukit yang dapat melihat gemerlap lampu kota di bawah sana.

"Kau lihat kan? Itu sangat bagus," Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana, "Ini tempat favoritku ketika aku butuh menyendiri"

"Menyegarkan pikiran dari kejenuhan di kantor?" tebak Sehun.

"Ya begitulah.."

"Harusnya kau tak perlu bekerja terlalu keras. Serahkan semua pada orang-orang kepercayaanmu. Kau harus memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak untuk dirimu sendiri, ya.. bisa dikatakan sedikit bersantai. Pulanglah ketika jam kantor berakhir dan berangkat ketika mendekati jam kantor buka. Sudah waktunya kau menikmati segala jerih payahmu sendiri. Biarkan orang-orang itu bekerja untukmu dan kau menerima hasilnya.." Sehun tersenyum, dan Chanyeol dapat melihat senyuman manis itu meski di dalam reman cahaya malam.

"Kau benar. Mungkin 2 atau 3 tahun lagi aku harus mulai mengurangi rutinitasku dan menikmati kehidupan pribadiku. Aku hanya takut jika ada yang mengkhianati kepercayaanku di kantor.."

"Itu resiko terburuk tapi aku yakin kalau itu terjadi padamu maka kau akan bisa mengatasinya dan bangkit lagi. Percaya pada kekuatan diri. Itu kuncinya"

"Kau masih muda tapi pikiranmu sungguh hebat.." Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Sehun.

 _Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat?_ Tanya Sehun pada hatinya.

Sehun hanya terdiam, membiarkan tangan ayahnya itu bertengger di bahunya. Sehun gugup. Beberapa kali ia tampak menggigit bibir.

"Kenapa? Dingin?" Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Ah, ti.. tidak..". _Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Ayolah Sehun, dia memang tampan, tapi dia ayah tirimu! Ayahmu!_

Chup!

Sehun membelalakkan mata begitu tiba-tiba merasa ada yang mengecup bibirnya, menempel dan tidak memberikan gerakan apa pun. Chanyeol menciumnya dan matanya terpejam.

"A.. ayah?"

"Kau laki-laki yang manis, Sehun.." bisik Chanyeol.

"Ta.. tapi ini.."

"Sshhh.." Chanyeol menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Sehun, "Katakan padaku, kau menyukainya atau tidak? Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan meneruskannya"

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu!" Sehun menunduk. Detak jantungnya semakin meningkat. Sehun tahu ini salah, tapi ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi Sehun yang baru berusia 18 tahun!

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepala Sehun lalu melumat bibir Sehun dengan ringan. Sehun berdiri terpaku. Tubuhnya seolah membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan itu padanya. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali lumatan, Sehun memejamkan mata. Mencoba merasakan sensasinya. Chanyeol, pria berusia 30 tahun lebih yang kini menjadi ayahnya, memiliki bibir yang lembut.

Sehun masih terpejam ketika Chanyeol sudah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bagaimana, Hunie. Suka atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Itu.. ciuman pertamaku," wajah Sehun memerah di tengah temaramnya malam, "Dan rasanya bagiku seperti ada yang bergejolak di perutku, menggelikan tapi aku.."

"Aku apa?"

"Ku rasa aku.. aku bisa menikmatinya" Sehun menunduk malu.

"Apa tidak aneh bagimu kalau seorang pria menciummu?" Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan.

Sehun menggeleng, "Karena sejujurnya aku lebih tertarik pada laki-laki"

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak marah?" Sehun sempat mengira kalau ayah tirinya itu akan membentaknya karena tahu orientasi seksualnya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu yang lebih, Sehun. Suatu saat nanti, dan aku yakin kau akan menyukainya.." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Lebih?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

abaikan typo..mager mo ngedit wkwkwk

dapet sumbangan ide dan jadilah cerita ini.. makasi loh yaa yang kemaren udah nyumbang ide macem2

baru pertama nulis ff bertema age gap macem gini

happy reading yaa

lanjut gak nih?


	2. Chapter 2

**Main pairing : Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Other pairing : Park Chanyeol x girl! Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Age gap, Daddy kink**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sejak kejadian malam itu, hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun menjadi lebih dekat. Sehun tak mempermasalahkan kalau ayah tirinya itu memanjakan dia dengan 'lebih'. Tapi di depan Baekhyun, mereka berusaha bersikap netral. Baekhyun hanya mengira kalau hubungan keduanya hanya sebatas anak dan ayah barunya yang tampak lebih akrab. Sebagaimana wajarnya anak laki-laki yang lebih dekat pada ayahnya. Di luar itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, mereka berdua bertingkah layaknya orang di mabuk asmara. Setiap kali Chanyeol mengajak Sehun pergi atau sebaliknya, mereka selalu beralasan urusan para lelaki. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak curiga karena sebelumnya Sehun juga sangat dekat dengan ayah kandungnya.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah mulai menggantikan posisi ayahmu, Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun selepas makan malam. Saat itu Chanyeol belum pulang ke rumah.

"Ayah akan selamanya ada di hatiku, tapi Tuan Park juga memiliki tempatnya tersendiri. Ia orang yang baik. Dugaanku sempat salah kalau dia akan selamanya bersikap dingin seperti orang tua tiri yang ada di cerita atau drama. Dia mampu menghapus anggapan itu dan meniadakan jarak di antara kami. Aku kagum dengan kegigihannya dalam bekerja. Tekadnya begitu kuat" jawab Sehun sambil membantu ibunya membereskan meja makan.

"Kau benar. Menurut cerita, dulu memang keluarga Park berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Belum sempat Chanyeol menuntaskan studinya, ia sudah ditarik oleh perusahaan besar. Kerjanya bagus dan lambat laun perusahaan itu memberikan kepercayaan padanya untuk memegang kendali anak perusahaan yang lain, ya meski akhirnya harus menyita waktu bagi dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu semua membuahkan hasil" imbuh Baekhyun.

"Apa eomma mencintainya?" tanya Sehun berdebar-debar. Jujur Sehun sendiri mungkin merasa jatuh cinta juga pada ayah tirinya itu. Sehun tahu ini gila tapi hingga saat ini pun ia juga belum bisa memastikan perasaannya itu. Sehun takut itu hanya perasaan sesaat karena Chanyeol telah bersikap baik padanya dan bisa menerima keputusannya untuk lebih menyukai kaum pria. Sehun tak tahu pasti apa alasan pria berumur seperti Chanyeol dulunya sempat menolak untuk menikah. Sehun hanya tahu kalau Chanyeol mau menerima ibunya hanya karena permintaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Eomma tak akan bisa menggantikan posisi ayahmu. Soal cinta, eomma tidak tahu apa di usia sekarang ini masih penting untuk merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Eomma hanya fokus pada kehidupan masa depanmu.." Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Lalu mengapa kau mau menerima pernikahan ini?"

"Untuk masa depanmu. Kehidupan kita lebih baik kalau bersama Chanyeol.."

"Karena dia orang kaya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi eomma juga mengorbankan kebahagiaan eomma sendiri?" Sehun semakin tak mengerti dengan keputusan ibunya itu.

"Setidaknya Chanyeol bukan orang yang kasar dan dingin, itu sudah lebih baik. Eomma percaya kalau Chanyeol orang yang bertanggung jawab"

Ding dong! Tiba-tiba bel pintu apartemen mereka berbunyi.

"Itu pasti ayahmu. Dia pulang.." Baekhyun bergegas membukakan pintu dan benar saja, Chanyeol pulang.

"Selamat datang, Ayah. Sudah makan?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah. Tadi setelah rapat kolega ayah mentraktir makan. Oh ya, akhir pekan ini aku akan ke Daegu untuk urusan kantor. Aku akan menginap semalam di sana" jelas Chanyeol sambil melepas jas kerjanya.

"Akhir pekan? Kapan berangkat?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sabtu pagi dan kembali Minggu sore. Mau ikut?" pandangan Chanyeol seolah memberi isyarat berharap Sehun mau ikut dengannya.

"Ikutlah kalau kau mau. Selama ayahmu mengurus pekerjaan, kau bisa pergi berkeliling. Bukankah dulu waktu kecil kau juga sering merengek pada ayah kandungmu untuk ikut setiap ia pergi ke luar kota?" Baekhyun ikut menambahkan.

"Tapi.. nanti aku malah merepotkan.." Sehun ragu-ragu meski sebenarnya dalam hati ia akan merasa senang bisa berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

"Semalam saja tidak akan merepotkan kok. Lokasinya dekat pantai, mungkin nanti kau bisa berjalan-jalan di sana.." jelas Chanyeol lagi.

"Oke aku ikut!" Sehun antusias antara akan pergi dengan Chanyeol dan juga soal pantai.

.

oOo

.

Akhir pekan pun tiba. Chanyeol memilih bepergian dengan kereta. Pagi ini pun ia dan Sehun sudah ada di dalam kereta, berpegangan tangan.

"Apa ini sungguh tidak apa-apa? Maksudku apa eomma tidak akan curiga?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

"Toh ia sudah memberimu ijin. Ibumu juga punya pekerjaannya sendiri jadi ku rasa juga tidak akan sempat memikirkan 'liburan' kita ini" Chanyeol menarik kepala Sehun dan membuatnya bersandar di bahunya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun merasa berdebar-debar. _Konyol kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada ayah tiriku sendiri. Sial! Salahkan dirinya sendiri kenapa di usia 30an-nya masih tetap mempesona bahkan terkesan lebih muda dari usia seharusnya._

"Melamun apa?" Chanyeol mencubit ujung hidung Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ah tidak ada.."

Tanpa ragu pun Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun sesaat dan tentu saja reaksinya pipi putih itu langsung memerah.

.

.

"Sehun ah.. aku pergi dulu ya. Kalau kau mau memesan makanan hotel, silahkan telpon saja. Nanti kantor yang akan membayar tagihannya" Chanyeol sudah tampak rapi dengan kemeja abu-abunya dengan dasi berwarna merah marun yang bertengger di lehernya. Kali ini ia tidak mengenakan jas seperti biasa.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dan sudah waktunya bagi Chanyeol untuk membicarakan urusan kantornya dengan klien yang sudah dijanjikan untuk bertemu.

"Sehun ah!" Chanyeol kembali lagi ke kamar hotelnya padahal baru beberapa detik lalu ia pergi menutup pintu.

"Ya?" Sehun turun dari tempat tidur, bersiap-siap mengambil sesuatu barang milik Chanyeol yang mungkin ketinggalan.

Tapi dugaan Sehun salah. Chanyeol malah merengkuh pinggang rampingnya dan langsung memberikan ciuman yang dalam pada bibir Sehun.

"Aku melupakan hal penting yang akan jadi keberuntunganku hari ini. Aku pergi dulu!" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan bergegas pergi dengan lebih bersemangat. Dan Sehun tentu saja melongo dibuatnya.

.

.

Sekitar jam 8 malam Chanyeol baru kembali ke kamar dan saat itu Sehun baru saja memasukkan suapan terakhir makan malamnya.

"Ah maaf, aku makan dulu. Aku benar-benar lapar.." ujar Sehun sambil mengusap mulutnya yang belepotan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi kami juga sudah sempat makan sebelum aku kembali kemari. Apa kau tadi pergi berjalan-jalan?"

"Ya, hanya sekitar penginapan saja.."

Chanyeol melepaskan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya, lalu merebahkan diri di sofa yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Eung.. apa kau lelah? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pergi mandi dulu baru beristirahat.." Sehun ikut duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin meluruskan punggungku sebentar saja" katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

Sehun memandangi sosok rupawan di sebelahnya itu. Meski ada raut lelah, tetap saja pesona tampannya tidak luntur. Sehun menggigit bibir melihat dada Chanyeol yang sedikit terlihat itu. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol hingga berjarak beberapa senti. Sehun bisa mendengar hembusan nafas Chanyeol.

Greb! Kedua tangan Chanyeol langsung bergelayut di leher Sehun dan membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memandangiku. Tertarik padaku, huh?" Chanyeol menyeringai dan membuat Sehun gelagapan.

"Ma..maafkan aku ayah.." Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri tapi terlambat. Kekuatan Chanyeol telah membuatnya terkunci di bawah tubuh sang ayah.

"Bukankah aku berjanji padamu untuk mengajarimu sesuatu yang 'lebih'? Jadi jangan panggil aku ayah. Panggil aku Daddy.." Chanyeol mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kanannya mengusap rambut yang menempel di kening Sehun. lutut kirinya sudah berada di selangkangan Sehun. Sehun terkunci.

"D.. daddy?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Yes baby.." kemudian Chanyeol melumat bibir Sehun yang kemerahan.

Sehun ingin berontak tapi tenaga Chanyeol lebih kuat.

"Hmmph.." Sehun memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Chanyeol tidak main-main. Ciumannya begitu intens dan dalam. Berbeda dengan apa yang ia berikan sore tadi. Chanyeol menggigit sedikit bibir Sehun.

"Engh.." dan begitu mulut itu terbuka, Chanyeol langsung melesakkan lidahnya untuk beradu dengan milik Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa terus mengerang menerima perlakuan Chanyeol. bibirnya merah membengkak dan nafasnya sedikit terputus-putus. Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun butuh udara, lalu ia lepaskan ciuman panas itu.

"Hah.. hah.. kenapa.. kau lakukan ini.. padaku?" dengan tubuh yang masih terkunci, Sehun menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang kau lebih menyukai pria kan? Lalu apa kau tahu mengapa aku mau menikahi ibumu?" Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sehun menggeleng cepat.

"Karena itu hanya untuk menutupi jati diriku. Orang tuaku memintaku menikah untuk menyembunyikan jati diriku yang sama sepertimu, penyuka para pria"

Sehun terbelalak tak percaya. Pantas saja ayah tirinya itu dengan mudah membagi ciuman dengannya dan ah iya.. ciuman pertama Sehun telah dicuri olehnya.

"Kau.. sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku di malam itu" Sehun mengakui.

"Kau tidak suka?" Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangan Sehun, "Baik, aku akan berhenti. Maaf"

Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan Sehun yang tampak sedikit acak-acakan.

"Tidak! Tunggu! Bukan begitu.." Sehun ikut berdiri dan menarik lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik badan dan menatap Sehun seperti memberi isyarat menunggu sebuah penjelasan.

"Aku.. jujur aku menyukainya. Sensasi ciuman itu begitu membuatku ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi" jawab Sehun dengan cepat.

Dan sebenarnya Sehun juga ingin mengakui kalau ia jatuh cinta pada ayahnya itu.

"Kau suka kalau aku yang melakukannya?"

Sehun mengesampingkan akal sehatnya dan mengangguk mantap.

Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Chanyeol segera menggendong Sehun dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku akan memberikanmu yang lebih dan kau pasti akan memintanya lagi dan lagi, baby.."

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Sehun. kali ini lebih lembut. Sehun memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap detik yang mendebarkan itu.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir Sehun, memohon ijin untuk lidah itu kembali masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sehun. Sehun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di tengkuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap rahang Sehun dengan lembut. Ciumannya berpinda ke leher Sehun.

"Engh.." ada rasa menggelitik tapi juga menggoda bagi Sehun.

Merasa tidak ada penolakan, Chanyeol segera menyisipkan jemarinya di balik kaos yang Sehun kenakan. Chanyeol mengusap abdomen Sehun sejenak sebelum mulai mencubit puting Sehun yang mulai mengeras.

"Aakhh.." Sehun menggeliat, membusungkan dadanya.

"Apa boleh?"

Sehun mengangguk, mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk melepas kaosnya.

Chanyeol membuang kaos itu ke sembarang arah. Tubuh Sehun yang putih mulus itu sudah nampak jelas. Dadanya bergerak naik turun diiringi nafas yang berat. Chanyeol menatap wajah Sehun yang tampak seksi itu sejenak lalu melumat puting kemerahan yang seolah meminta untuk dijamah itu.

"Aaahhh.." Sehun menggeliat lagi.

Chanyeol menggelitik puting itu dengan lidahnya semantara di sisi lain ia mainkan dengan jari-jarinya.

"Engghh.." Sehun meremas rambut Chanyeol. Kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah.

Puas bermain dengan benda mungil itu, Chanyeol semakin turun dan menciumi perut Sehun yang rata.

"D.. daddy.." panggil Sehun lirih.

"Apa kau mau berhenti?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Apa kau takut?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Pertama bagimu?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi. "Ini pertama kalinya aku memperlihatkan tubuhku di depan laki-laki"

"Percaya padaku, baby.."

Sehun mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol melucutnya hingga tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian lagi.

"Kau sempurna.." kata Chanyeol lirih.

Chanyeol yang sudah mulai merasa gerah pun akhirnya juga membuka pakaiannya sendiri, menyisakan celana boxernya saja.

Sehun melebarkan matanya, mengagumi sosok Chanyeol yang juga begitu menggoda. Tubuhnya terpahat sempurna. Sehun menggigit bibir lagi dan menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat dan memperhatikan segala hal yang akan dilakukannya.

"Aaahhh!" Sehun mengerang keras begitu penisnya berada di dalam genggaman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusapnya perlahan sebelum melumatnya secara penuh dan membuat Sehun semakin menggeliat dan mengerang.

"Daddy.. oohhh.." Sehun meremas bantal yang ada di bawah kepalanya.

Chanyeol menggelitik batang itu dengan lidahnya dan membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan precum.

"Daddy please.."

Chanyeol beranjak sejenak untuk mengambil pelumas dan membasahi tangannya. Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun untuk membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, tapi Sehun malah menutupi lubangnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Baby, ayolah jangan malu. Percaya padaku.."

Chanyeol menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sehun dan membuat lubang anus itu tampak berkedut meminta disentuh. Chanyeol memasukkan satu jarinya perlahan.

"Aahhh.."

Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan jarinya semakin cepat begitu melihat Sehun semakin terbiasa. Lalu ia masukkan satu jari tambahan. Sehun meringis.

"Sakit?"

"Lanjut.. kan.. eenghhhh.."

Tiga jari sudah masuk ke lubang anus Sehun dan Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya, menyentuh prostatnya dengan ujung jari.

"Aaahh.. daddy.. oohh.. iya disitu!" Sehun kembali mencengkeram bantalnya dengan kuat, dadanya membusung.

Chanyeol terus menatap wajah Sehun yang begitu seksi menggoda dan suara erangannya terdengar semakin menggairahkan.

Setelah merasa lubang Sehun cukup hangat, Chanyeol berdiri dan melepas celananya. Sehun menutupi mulutnya yang menganga karena kaget dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Kau.. mau memasukkan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah ini bagian inti?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap penisnya dengan pelumas.

"Itu tidak akan muat" Sehun menggeleng.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menindih Sehun lagi. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku akan pelan.."

Begitu ujung penis Chanyeol menyentuh lubang anus Sehun, Sehun terkejut.

"Tahan sebentar, baby.."

Pelan-pelan benda kejantanan itu mulai tenggelam di dalam lubang Sehun.

"Aaahhhh!"

"Kau boleh mencengkeram pundakku sekuat tenagamu" ujar Chanyeol lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Chanyeol terus menatap wajah Sehun yang berusaha menahan sakit. Sehun meringis dan terpejam.

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa.. eengghhh.."

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya begitu merasa Sehun sudah bisa beradaptasi. Chanyeol sudah berhasil mengambil ciuman pertama Sehun dan sekarang status keperjakaannya juga sudah direnggut.

"Ah baby, kau begitu sempit.. kau terasa nikmat!" Chanyeol juga ikut memejamkan mata dan tangannya bekerja mengocok penis Sehun.

"Aah Daddy.. please.. lebih cepat.. aaakhhh!"

Sekali, dua kali tumbukkan, tiga kali…

"Aaaahhh.. Daddy!" Sehun memuntahkan cairan putihnya di atas perutnya sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar baby.. eenghh…"

Chanyeol terus menghujam lubang itu dan, "Aahh, baby, Hunie…" Chanyeol menumpahkan semuanya di dalam lubang anus Sehun.

"Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang sedang membersikan sari pati dirinya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, tersipu malu.

"Hunie sayang.. kita bisa melakukannya lagi" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun.

"Hah?!"

Chanyeol terbahak melihat ekspresi Sehun yang tampak terkejut.

"Tidak.. tidak sekarang. Maksudku lain kali. Aku mengerti, pasti sekarang kau masih merasa nyeri"

"Ku kira.. tapi kenapa ayah.."

Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Sehun, "Ssshh.. aku lebih suka kau terus memanggilku Daddy, lebih seksi" katanya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sehun.

"Tapi kenapa Daddy mau melakukannya denganku? Apa Daddy tak punya kekasih di luar sana?"

"Orang banyak tahu aku sudah menikah. Kalau mereka tahu aku punya kekasih pria, reputasiku akan turun. Tapi kalau denganmu, tak akan ada yang tahu. Lagipula apa aku salah kalau aku menyukaimu? Mencari kebahagiaan dalam cinta dan sex tidak perlu melihat usia atau jenis kelamin..bagiku begitu"

"I love you, Daddy.."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

ugghh.. daddy yeol, hot apa gak nih? masi kurang?

beneran ini pertama kalinya nulis daddy kink.. kurang perfect kah? hehehe

mo alur kecepetan, mo chanyeol jd pedofil..suka2 author lah yaa wkwkwk

sekali lagi abaikan typo..akhir2 ini mager banget mo ngedit sebelum publish


	3. Chapter 3

**Main pairing : Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Other pairing : Park Chanyeol x girl! Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Age gap, Daddy kink**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol banyak membantu usaha yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Ia suka sekali menggambar dan mendesain fashionnya sendiri untuk kemudian ia jual di butiknya. Setidaknya Chanyeol sudah banyak menyumbang dana untuk membuat butik itu menjadi lebih besar. Hari ini Baekhyun sedang disibukkan dengan _launching_ brand terbaru miliknya. Sejak pagi Baekhyun sudah pergi ke butiknya. Chanyeol sedang bersantai di depan televisi dan Sehun sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya di kamar. Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat pertama, begitu banyak tugas yang sudah menanti.

Cuaca memang sedang gerah dan pendingin ruangan terasa tidak terlalu menyejukkan. Sehun meregangkan otot-ototnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari minuman dingin di kulkas. Sehun mengambil dua gelas jus jeruk, satu untuk dirinya sendiri dan satunya untuk Chanyeol.

"Untukmu.." Chanyeol meletakkan jus jeruk itu di meja yang ada di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sayang.."

"Huh, tidak ada eomma di rumah kau berani memanggilku begitu" ledek Sehun.

"Biar saja" Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun dan membuatnya duduk di sebelahnya. "Tidak ada ibumu seperti ini apa kau tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?"

"Tidak bisa. Tugasku banyak menanti" jawab Sehun lalu meneguk jus jeruknya hingga bersisa setengah gelas.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan waktu berdua denganku?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu mengecupnya.

"Untuk sekarang tidak. Sudah, aku mau kembali ke kamar"

"Jangan terlalu sibuk sayang.." Chanyeol meremas sedikit bokong Sehun dan mendapat lirikan tajam dari Sehun.

.

.

Jam 1 siang. Sudah waktunya untuk makan, tapi Sehun masih enggan pergi dari kamarnya. Pekerjaan rumahnya masih belum selesai. Rasa lapar menjadi sedikit terabaikan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Hunie?" panggil sang ayah dari luar kamar.

"Ya Daddy, masuk saja. Tidak di kunci!" jawab Sehun sambil terus menghadapi lembaran-lembaran kertas di meja belajarnya.

"Kesayangan Daddy sibuk sekali?" Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sehun dan memijatnya dengan lembut.

"Ya..dua hari lagi _deadline_. Ada apa kemari?" Sehun meletakkan alat tulisnya dan menggenggam jemari sang ayah yang masih bertengger di bahunya.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar lagi. Baru saja kolega Daddy menelepon, katanya ingin membicarakan pekerjaan"

"Kenapa tidak menunggu besok saja di kantor?"

"Katanya penting untuk persiapan rapat besok"

Sehun terdiam dan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Kenapa wajahnya begitu?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Sehun karena gemas.

"Apa benar hanya bertemu kolega? Untuk urusan pekerjaan?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan.

"Apa Hunie cemburu, hmm?"

Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Bibirnya masih mengerucut karena cemberut.

"Jangan begitu. Ini benar-benar urusan pekerjaan, baby," Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun bergantian kiri dan kanan, "Lagipula kolega yang akan Daddy temui itu masih menyukai lawan jenis" Chanyeol pun terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu jangan lama-lama. Aku juga tak tahu eomma akan pulang jam berapa"

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat sesaat, seperti sudah mau ditinggal pergi jauh saja. Setelah itu Sehun berinisiatif mencium bibir Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pergi untuk urusan kantornya.

.

.

Sudah hampir petang ketika Sehun menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Sehun lapar dan melihat kondisi rumah masih gelap. Sehun melihat pintu kamar ayahnya tertutup rapat. Ruangannya masih gelap, tak ada sinar lampu yang menembus dari celah di bawah pintu. Ayah dan ibunya belum juga pulang.

Sehun menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan dapur lalu membuat mie ramen 2 porsi untuk mengganjal perutnya yang lapar. Tidak ada makanan, ibunya tidak memasak apa-apa karena harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali.

Setelah menghabiskan 2 porsi mie ramen dan segelas susu, Sehun pergi mandi untuk membuat dirinya rileks.

Begitu selesai mandi, Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Benar-benar bosan rasanya di rumah sendirian sementara acara televisi juga tak ada yang menarik baginya. Tiba-tiba ide nakal terlintas di pikirannya. Sehun pergi ke kamar Chanyeol yang tidak terkunci. Sehun menyeringai. Sehun menyalakan lampu lalu duduk menghadap cermin besar yang ada di kamar itu - _shirtless._ Sehun memotret dirinya sendiri dan dengan sengaja ia mengirim foto itu pada Chanyeol dengan embel-embel _'Segeralah pulang. Aku kesepian.'_

Setelah mengirim beberapa foto yang menurutnya cukup menggoda, Sehun pun merebahkan diri di tempat tidur milik Chanyeol sambil menunggu respon apa yang akan Chanyeol berikan. Sehun yakin kalau Chanyeol pasti tidak akan tahan dan akan segera pulang. Karena otaknya lelah setelah mengerjakan tugas seharian, akhirnya Sehun tertidur di kamar itu.

.

.

"Hunie? Baby? Kau di mana?" Chanyeol tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Chanyeol melihat ke arah kamar Baekhyun, dan mendapati kamar itu gelap. Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling rumah juga tidak mendapati siapapun. Baekhyun belum pulang dan Sehun entah di mana.

"Sehunie!" panggil Chanyeol lagi, tapi tak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah kamar Sehun, pintunya terbuka dan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Sial! Ke mana anak itu pergi setelah mengirimiku foto dirinya yang menantang?!" sambil terus mengomel, Chanyeol menyadari kalau pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Lampu utamanya padam, hanya lampu kecil di sisi tempat tidur saja yang menyala.

Chanyeol masuk dan mendapati Sehun sedang tertidur dengan pulas di ranjangnya. Sehun mengenakan kemejanya yang jelas-jelas kebesaran dan sebagian tubuhnya tertutup selimut.

"Baby.." Chanyeol berbisik untuk membangunkan Sehun.

Sehun memicingkan matanya, berusaha menangkap sosok yang sudah membangunkannya. "Daddy?"

"Apa yang baby lakukan di sini? Sudah berani tidur di sini tanpa seijin Daddy ya? Dan sekarang juga berani memakai pakaian milik Daddy"

Sehun menggeliat dan tak sengaja selimut yang ia pakai sedikit tersingkap dan membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya jadi sedikit terekspos.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan menarik selimut itu perlahan. "Oh lihat ini! Kau tidur hanya mengenakan kemeja Daddy yang kebesaran dan celana boxermu saja? Kau sengaja menggoda Daddy dengan mengirim foto seperti tadi ya?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap paha Sehun yang mulus itu.

"Ma.. maaf.." Sehun menarik kedua kakinya lalu segera duduk bersila. "Baby hanya kesepian" ucapnya manja.

Chanyeol berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada menghadap Sehun, "Katakan apa yang baby mau.."

"Baby mau Daddy.. mau Daddy ada di dalam baby sepenuhnya" Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas.

"Sudah pandai menggoda rupanya," Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Sehun, "Lepaskan kemeja yang sudah kau pinjam tanpa ijin itu!"

Sehun patuh membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Udara dingin langsung menyerang karena memang tadinya Sehun tidur dengan menyalakan AC. Sehun tidak melepas kemejanya, hanya membukanya saja.

"Dingin.." kata Sehun lirih.

"Katakan lagi apa yang kau mau!"

"Hangatkan baby, please.."

"As your wish.."

Chanyeol melepaskan kemeja Sehun dengan kasar lalu ia gunakan kemeja itu untuk mengikat kedua tangan Sehun menjadi satu di atas kepala. Chanyeol langsung merebahkan tubuh Sehun dan menyerangnya dengan ciuman-ciuman tanpa ampun.

"Hmmphh.. Dadh..yy.."

Chanyeol terus melumat bibir mungil itu hingga kemerahan. Saliva mereka bercampur dan pergulatan lidah terjadi. Dinginnya udara yang berhembus dari AC pun sudah terabaikan.

"Kau sudah merusak konsentrasiku tadi ditengah-tengah aku harus membahas pekerjaan. Aku harus menghukumu!"

Chanyeol melepaskan semua pakaiannya dengan cepat dan melemparkan ke segala arah hingga tak bersisa selembar pun. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Sehun hingga membuatnya duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu makanlah ini!" Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut Sehun

Sehun langsung melumat penis Chanyeol yang baru setengah terbangun itu.

"Aishh.. ahh f.. Sehun!"

Sehun terus mengulum benda panjang itu seperti orang kelaparan. Mulutnya benar-benar bekerja menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Sh..tt!" Chanyeol menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Chanyeol heran mengapa tiba-tiba Sehun menjadi pandai menggoda seperti ini.

"Hunie stop! Cukup!" nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah. Kalau otaknya tidak terbayang foto-foto seksi yang dikirimkan oleh Sehun, dirinya tak mungkin terangsang secepat ini.

"Daddy kenapa?" Sehun cemberut, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang mainannya direbut.

"Sial! Aku hampir saja mengeluarkannya.."

Meski dengan tangan yang masih terikat, Sehun mencoba menangkup batang keras itu lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Ahh! Baby stop!" Chanyeol frustasi tapi itu tak menghentikan Sehun untuk memaksa Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan putihnya.

"Aaakkhh.. Sehunie!" Chanyeol mencapai klimaksnya dan Sehun menghisap semua cairan itu kuat-kuat.

"Kau sudah berani memaksaku mencapai klimaks dulu ya.." Chanyeol pun membungkam mulut Sehun dengan ciumannya lagi dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan sisa-sisa sari pati dirinya di dalam mulut Sehun.

"Hmmphh.."

Kedua kaki Sehun bergerak gelisah. Miliknya di bawah sana seolah ingin berontak dari celana boxer yang ia kenakan.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh itu lagi lalu melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan Sehun. Nafas Sehun sudah semakin tersengal-sengal dan membuat dadanya bergerak naik turun. Chanyeol memainkan kedua puting Sehun yang sudah mencuat.

"Engghhh.." Sehun menggeliat membusungkan dada.

Chanyeol menghisap dan mengigit puting itu bergantian.

"Da..ddy.." Sehun meremas kepala Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Baby nakal ya?" Sehun hanya tersenyum meringis.

"Hukum baby, Daddy.."

"Menungging dan tunjukkan pantatmu!"

Sehun memnumpukan badannya dengan kedua lutut dan tangannya berpengangan pada kepala tempat tidur. Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung menurunkan celana Sehun dan menampar pantatnya.

"Aww!'

"Hukuman bagimu karena sudah menggodaku"

"Daddy, cepatlah.."

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah terbangun lagi ke dalam lubang yang sudah berkedut itu dan langsung menenggelamkannya, tanpa persiapan apapun.

"Aaakkh, Daddy!"

Chanyeol langsung memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan kedua tangannya berada di pinggang Sehun yang ramping. Tak ingin diam, Sehun juga memainkan miliknya sendiri.

"Oh baby, kau selalu saja terasa sempit. Ughh.."

"Ah iya Daddy.. di situ.. lagi.. aakkhh"

Sehun tak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya tapi ia benar-benar menginginkan Chanyeol.

"Daddy.. aku..engghh.."

"Aakkhhh!" untuk kesekian kalinya lubang itu penuh lagi dengan benih cinta milik Chanyeol dan Sehun menumpahkan miliknya di genggaman tangannya sendiri.

Sehun kembali berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol, "Aku akan menghisapnya hingga tak bersisa" dan ia kembali mengulum penis milik Chanyeol.

"Ah Hunie..kau memang pandai" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun bangun dan mencium Chanyeol, menyisakan rasa benih cintanya di antara ciuman mereka.

"Berkat Daddy yang mengajariku.."

Dengan cuek, Sehun merebahkan diri dan menutupi sebagian tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas. Chanyeol sudah bangun dari tidurnya yang sebentar. Dilihatnya bibir Sehun yang masih tampak merah. Nafasnya tampak teratur. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mengusap kening Sehun yang tertutup sedikit rambut.

 _Tidak rugi dulu aku menerima pernikahan yang sudah direncanakan oleh Ayah dan Ibu. Ternyata anak Baekhyun pun memiliki orientasi yang sama dengan diriku. Dia masih muda dan tubuhnya sangat seksi. Beruntung sekali aku menjadi yang pertama baginya._ Batin Chanyeol.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8.20 malam. Baekhyun baru saja pulang. Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang khas.

"Sehun ah! Chanyeol! Apa kalian di rumah?" teriak Baekhyun memanggil penghuni rumah itu. Baekhyun mendapati rumahnya begitu sepi. Tak ada suara di dapur maupun di ruang keluarga.

"Sehun ah.. apa kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar anaknya dan mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kosong. Ada beberapa tumpukan kertas di meja belajar Sehun. Tas kuliahnya terbuka dan ia letakkan sembarangan. Sisa mengerjakan tugas siang tadi.

"Ke mana perginya Sehun ya?" gumam Baekhyun, lalu ia melihat pintu kamar Chanyeol tertutup rapat dan lampunya menyala.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar itu perlahan.

Cklek!

"Ya?" Chanyeol tidak membuka pintu kamar itu secara penuh. Dia hanya mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Di mana dia?"

"Kami sudah makan. Jangan khawatir". _Bahkan Sehun sudah kenyang dengan spermaku hari ini._

"Daddy?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ada suara lain dari dalam kamar Chanyeol.

"Siapa itu? Seperti suara Sehun.." Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol lebih lebar tapi tangan Chanyeol menahan pintu itu dengan kuat.

"Kenapa Sehun di dalam? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apa-apa dan akhirnya membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat Sehun telanjang dan selimutnya tersingkap hingga sedikit di bawah pusar. Masih dengan sedikit mengantuk, Sehun berusaha menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua siku.

"Eomma?" tanya Sehun santai.

"Kau apakan anakku?! Apa yang telah kalian lakukan, hah?!" Baekhyun tampak marah dan sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Chanyeol.

"Sehun! Keluar!" bentak Baekhyun lagi.

"Jangan marah padanya.." jawab Chanyeol pelan sambil mengusap bekas tamparan itu. Chanyeol memberikan waktu bagi Sehun untuk mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah?! Ya Tuhan, aku ini istrimu! Kau tidak menyentuhku tapi kau menjamah anakku!" wajah Baekhyun merah padam.

"Apa kau lupa siapa aku?!" Chanyeol ikut meninggikan suaranya, "Apa kau ingat atas dasar apa aku menikah denganmu?! Semua ini permintaan orang tuaku, bukan aku! Ah.. mungkin mereka tidak memberitahumu bagaimana aku sebenarnya. Aku menikah denganmu untuk menutupi siapa jati diriku sebenarnya. Orang tuaku tak mau banyak yang tahu kalau aku penyuka kaum pria" Chanyeol tertawa meledek.

"Dan beruntunglah kau memiliki anak yang manis seperti Sehun. Dia tidak menolakku.."

Air mata Baekhyun mulai menetes, "Sehun, anakku.. benarkah?"

Sehun hanya terdiam ketika Chanyeol menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukannya, di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengadukan pada orang tuaku!" bentak Baekhyun lagi.

"Silahkan! Aku tidak takut! Kau adukan kami atau aku akan mencabut semua investasiku di butikmu. Kau boleh menuntut cerai padaku, tapi itu tidak menghentikanku untuk tetap berhubungan dengan Sehun" ancam Chanyeol.

"Sehun, ikut bersama eomma.." Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun tapi segera ditepisnya.

"Aku menyetujui apa yang Daddy Chanyeol pernah katakan padaku. Mencari kebahagiaan cinta tak perlu memandan usia bahkan jenis kelamin" Sehun semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol, takut kalau ibunya akan menyakitinya secara fisik.

"Tapi Sehun.." Baekhyun terisak dan tubuhnya terasa melemah.

"Bukankah tujuanmu menikah denganku juga karena demi masa depan Sehun? Kau ingin kehidupannya lebih baik kan? Dan dia sudah memilih jalannya sendiri.."

"Eomma maafkan aku. Biarkan aku menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri. Bukankah aku sudah menuruti keinginan eomma agar aku mengambil jurusan desain. Eomma tahu kalau aku tak berminat meneruskan usaha eomma, tapi aku mengalah. Dan untuk kali ini aku ingin eomma menghargai keputusanku" Sehun sama sekali tidak bergetar ketika mengucapkan keyakinannya itu.

"Pahami anakmu, Baek. Aku tidak akan merubah tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang suami tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memberikan kebutuhan biologismu. Aku mencintai Sehun!" kata Chanyeol mantap.

"Ah atau begini, kau boleh menceraikan aku, investasiku terhadap butikmu tetap berjalan, tapi Sehun akan menjadi milikku. Bagaimana?" tambah Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau benar-benar mengancamku..ingat akan reputasimu, Chanyeol"

"Hmm, baik. Kalau begitu opsi pertama, kita tidak bercerai, butikmu tetap jalan, dan Sehun akan tetap di sisiku" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun dengan bangganya di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua dengan langkah gontai dan semakin terisak. Kepalanya pusing melihat dan mendengar hal yang jauh dari nalar yang bisa diterima otaknya.

"Aku mungkin akan menjadi anak durhaka setelah ini.." kata Sehun tertunduk.

Chanyeol menggiring Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya dan masih memeluknya erat.

"Kau masih memiliki aku kalau ibumu masih tidak bisa menerimamu dan marah" Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Apa Daddy janji akan tetap ada untukku?" tanya Sehun ragu. Sekalipun Chanyeol sudah menjadi ayahnya, tapi Sehun takut kalau posisinya sebagai seorang kekasih akan tersingkirkan.

"Sebagai seorang ayah, aku akan tetap memenuhi kebutuhan hidupmu. Dan sebagai seorang kekasih aku akan tetap memenuhi kebutuhan batinmu" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Malam ini tidurlah di sini bersamaku.." pinta Chanyeol.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

edisi sehun nakal pun hadir hahaha

udah yaa.. 3 chapter aja

kalo ada yang ga suka sama cerita ini ya udah, suka2 author yg bikin juga

alur aneh atau baekhyun yang pasrah aja yaa..biar aja, imajinasi author emang gitu adanya wkwkwk

maapkeun author yang udah menodai otak suci readers sekalian..luv u all


End file.
